


Hell Hath No Fury

by ScribeWire



Series: New Voyage [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, BAMF Makino (One Piece), BAMF Monkey D. Luffy, Badass Makino (One Piece), Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Not Canon Compliant, Slight Whitebeard Bashing, Slight Whitebeard Pirates Bashing, Whitebeard Kidnaps Porgas D. Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeWire/pseuds/ScribeWire
Summary: Portgas D. Ace sets sail at the age of 17 and quickly forms his own pirate crew, the Spades. He’s thankful his crew is full of assholes as stubborn as he is when he’s taken hostage and they’re not so willing to give him up. They might not be able to win. But they know (more than one) someone who can. Good thing Ace’s family is just as formidable as he is.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Portgas D. Ace, Makino & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Makino & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: New Voyage [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820035
Comments: 36
Kudos: 406





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This one's a doozy! This is one that I have been excited to write for a long time but couldn't find the right place to start it at. Of course, this means I sat down and wrote it all in one go. It didn't quite turn out the way I had intended it to towards the end though, so the title might possibly change in the future (but probably not because I'm lazy). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: Strong language is use once this chapter. Thanks for that Ace.

Portgas D. Ace sets sail at the age of 17 along with is brother Sabo. They stay together only long enough for them to obtain their own ships, and then they split up to make their own way.

Sabo, like Luffy, has friends that already plan to join him as soon as he can meet up with them. But Ace is starting fresh. That isn’t to say that he doesn’t have friends, he just doesn’t have crewmembers lined up; he plans to find them on his way. So, Ace’s journey starts slower than his blond brother’s but he’s too excited to finally be setting out to care much.

It isn’t long until Ace begins to question if it wasn’t the smarter thing to line up crewmembers **_before_** setting sail. Maybe then he wouldn’t be stuck on a desert island. While not anything like Luffy, navigating has still never been his strong suit. And sailing alone is difficult. It makes him appreciate Makino’s efforts for all those years when they first left Dawn Island.

But it is on this small, seemingly forgotten island that Ace makes his first friend, and captures his first crewmate. It is also where he loses his ability to swim in exchange for becoming living fire. Masked Deuce agrees to build him a boat and join him on his travels as Ace smirks at him.

Slow and steady, Ace gains a second family. He knows that they won’t ever be quite the same to him as Makino and Luffy and Sabo are, but they are still **_family_**. Ace would do anything for them. And he is sure they would do anything for him.

(He **_hopes_** they would do anything for him. He has made a lot of headway since his fateful breakdown in Loguetown. While he no longer thinks he should have died or questions his worthiness for living, he still has his self-doubts. Makino assures him this is normal, but sometimes he grows frustrated with himself when he questions the motives of his second family)

Ace is dubbed a Super Rookie by the time he makes it Sabaody. He even has his own Marine shadow determined to bring him in. It is still surprising when a Vice-Admiral corners him to offer him a position as a Shichibukai.

Why would Ace want to be a Shichibukai? It would mean being a **_fake_** pirate. He’d be working for the government which defeats the purpose of becoming a pirate in the first place. Ace didn’t want to be a Marine, and he certainly doesn’t want to be a Shichibukai.

He refuses.

(He says nothing about Jiji being able to find him or order him around if he accepts. His current crew doesn’t know about **_that_** specific relation, and Ace would like to keep it that way, thank-you-very-much)

This, of course, leads to a fight. But their boat is done being coated and Ace isn’t the wet behind the ears rookie the world seems to think he is, and the fight is over quickly. As they sink beneath the surface to head towards Fishman island, Ace tosses a sarcastic wave and a wink at his shadow for good measure. He doesn’t think she’ll be chasing them anymore.

He doesn’t stay long on Fishman island. Just enough to restock supplies and recoat their ship and then they leave. He feels bad. He knows some of his crew have been looking forward to this island, but he can’t bring himself to linger. It has been years since that day in East Blue, but Ace has not forgotten Arlong. There is no doubt in Ace’s mind that he could win now, likely with little effort, but that does not stop the small traumatized part of his mind that never got over being beaten so easily and being forced to watch his brother be crushed. He refuses to linger where the chance of meeting that particular fishman again is greatest.

Once in the New World, Ace has to dodge Shanks several times. He doesn’t know why the Yonko – yes, he finally knows about **_that_** – is so desperate to see him, but Ace isn’t currently interested. He’d seen the man not long before he set out and he had promised not to interfere with any of their journeys.

Getting shipwrecked on Wano is not part of his plan, but Ace figures that it’s okay since he rarely ever has a plan to begin with. Though, getting tied up by a pack of starving villagers is mildly embarrassing. Except he can’t bring himself to give the signal to break out until all of their food is gone after realizing just **_how_** starving the villagers are.

The crew stays long enough to help the villagers enough to keep them alive, and to make a few friends. Then they’re off again before anyone in charge on the island even knows they were there. Ace doesn’t bother to restock before leaving other than clean water; they’re perfectly capable of fishing until the next island.

It isn’t clear who starts the rumor, but suddenly all Ace hears anywhere is how he wants to take Whitebeard’s head. This isn’t true. Ace doesn’t care about any of the Yonko right now except for staying out of their way. He might be strong, but he isn’t stupid. As strong as he might be, he knows he isn’t strong enough to take on a **_Yonko_** – Shanks likes to remind him of this every time he sees the man.

Ace expects to be confronted about the rumor sooner or later, but it happens sooner than he would like. It’s when he and his crew are returning to their ship after exploring an island that they find a large fishman waiting for them at the beach. To get to the ship, they’ll have to go through him. Deuce points out that it is Jinbei, one of the Shichibukai.

This will not be an easy fight. The crew tries to argue with his order to stand back, but ultimately follows it. Ace does not doubt the strength of his crew, but much like how he knows he cannot take a Yonko, he knows his crew cannot take this man. So, Ace smiles and tips his hat with a finger on fire and beckons the other man to strike first.

Five days. Ace struggles and pushes for five days straight with no rest and no food before his opponent finally drops. It is a close battle – far closer than Ace would like it to be, but he is, at least, still on his feet.

Deuce is quickly at his side to help support him, but Ace refuses all medical treatment until they are on the boat and far from the island. He has a bad feeling and wants to be gone.

They aren’t fast enough.

Before everyone can get on the ship, another one is pulling into harbor, large enough to dwarf their own. A tall man with a large, white, crescent-shaped mustache leaps onto the beach with several other people of various sizes and builds flanking him. Ace curses because even **_he_** can recognize a Yonko. Whitebeard has found him. And he is in no shape to fight back.

Ace doesn’t give his crew time to return. Instead, he throws up a wall of fire to keep them trapped on the ship. Only Masked Deuce remains at his side where he is still supporting his captain. Unfortunate, since it leaves the crew without either the Captain or the First-Mate, but unavoidable under the circumstances.

For a moment, Ace thinks he sees something flash in Whitebeard’s eyes as the flames rise between the large man and the _Piece of Spadille_ , but dismisses it as reflected flame-light. Then Whitebeard challenges the _‘man who wants his head.’_ Neither Ace nor Deuce say anything in response as neither of them want his head, though it seems obvious the man isn’t likely to listen.

Deuce can only sigh as Ace levers himself to stand on his own, but he doesn’t move more than a few steps away. The Spades’ Captain sways on his feet in time with the flickering of his flame wall. His energy is dangerously low, and he knows it won’t be long before both he and the wall fall.

Ace launches himself at Whitebeard without any kind of warning for anyone watching. He is swatted from the air before he can even hope to touch him. He is unconscious before he hits the sand. There is a delay of only a few seconds before the flames sputter out. Deuce lingers only long enough to confirm his captain is not dead before he bolts for the ship. He has to yank several crewmembers back onboard by the backs of their shirts but snaps out gruff orders to set sail, ignoring the harsh, judging stares of the enemy crew on his back. As the ship makes it far enough hat the large man is barely visible, Deuce allows himself to level a hard glare in his direction.

“Bring me the Den Den Mushi,” he orders, cutting off the complaints the crew are once again beginning to voice. “We’re going to need help to get Captain back.”

* * *

Ace wakes up on an unfamiliar ship.

He can’t help but blink a few times up at the ceiling. He doesn’t recognize it, but he doesn’t recognize his surroundings at all, which **_isn’t_** surprising. What **_is_** , is that he seems to be in an infirmary. And he seems to have been treated. He can feel a multitude of bandages covering his limbs and torso along with the tell-tale pull of stitches in several places that he so rarely needs anymore.

His energy is still far too low for his liking, but there don’t seem to be any kairoseki restraints. Which means he hasn’t been sleeping for that long. His energy doesn’t recover quite as fast as Luffy – who only needs a large meal and a nap – but he’s never taken more than a few days. Based on how he feels now, compared to how he felt when Deuce was supporting him, he’s only been ‘sleeping’ for a few hours.

If he isn’t on his own ship, then he must be on another. With whom was on the beach at the time, that means he is either on the fishman’s vessel, or with Whitebeard. One is far more likely than the other, but he likes neither.

He doesn’t know why either would leave him unrestrained.

He confirms the infirmary is empty except for him before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and winding his way through the hull and out onto the deck. Kenbunshoku Haki has never been his strongest, but he’s thankful Shanks pounded it into him anyway when he manages to avoid running into anyone before reaching open air.

It’s a shame that when he looks out over the railing all he sees is water for miles in every direction.

“I’m surprised you can walk in your condition, but it’s good to see you’re awake, yoi.” Ace turns to see a man only slightly taller than him with a strange tuft of blond hair. His purple shirt is open to display the Whitebeards’ Jolly Roger tattooed on his chest.

Ace ignores him and continues trudging across the deck, limp growing more pronounced the further he walks.

The man follows him. He doesn’t seem bothered by Ace’s dismissal, but he doesn’t leave.

Ace gets the feeling that he is being herded somewhere when he rounds a corner and comes face to chair with Whitebeard. He drags his eyes up until he can see the large man’s face. It takes everything he has not to flinch away from the smile and booming laughter that the other lets out when their gazes meet.

“Portgas D. Ace,” Whitebeard greets. Ace remains stubbornly silent. “You did well against Jinbei.” Ace is tempted to walk away from the Yonko. But this is not Shanks, and he is surrounded by enemies.

“Thanks.” Whitebeard laughs loudly at his flat response.

“Cheeky brat! Why don’t you join my crew?”

Ace can only stare in disbelief at the offer. Is this man crazy? Ace is rumored to be aiming for his head and his response is to offer him a place on his crew?

When Ace doesn’t respond, Whitebeard’s wide grin shrinks but gentles.

“Become one of my sons.”

“Oyaji is a great captain,” the blond still beside him wheedles. “You can get stronger here.” They’re both smiling at him knowingly, as if they can tell what he’ll say.

Ace’s face goes flat and his eyes cold and hard. Makino once told him his eyes looked black in Loguetown, and he wonders if they look black now. He can’t say for sure what it is the others see, but whatever it is, it makes them pause and their smiles falter.

“No.” Ace says nothing else as he spins on his heel and strides away the best he can while being trapped on a boat with them.

For several days, Ace manages to avoid the crew almost entirely with only very brief run ins. It is on the fourth day that the blond man manages to find him and pin him down long enough to try to draw Ace into conversation. The brunette ignores the man’s well-intentioned words and pleas to eat. He knows the food isn’t poisoned. It doesn’t mean he’s going to eat it.

The next day, a man with a large pompadour traps him and tries to make him eat.

One by one, members of the crew hunt him down to talk about how great the crew is and try to convince him the food is edible. First a man with guns dressed like a woman. Then a large man that Ace watches turn to diamonds during a spar. A man with a hat that looks like a watermelon. A fishman. Then Whitebeard himself.

They are convinced he needs them. His crew has not come for him – they abandoned him on that beach when they were faced with a tougher opponent, so he should join them. **_They_** can help him with the darkness they can see in his eyes.

(Ace supposes it’s never occurred to them that they might be the cause of that darkness)

Ace has never been more scared. He tells himself it is stupid. These people have not actually hurt him aside from initially knocking him out. He should play along until they dock at an island and he can slip away. There are too many people coming and going from the communications room, or whatever this crew calls it, for him to be able to swipe a Den Den Mushi without being noticed. But if he can slip away on an island to make a call, he knows he can get away.

But he can’t bring himself to play along. They are not his family.

* * *

Ace stopped counting the days, so he isn’t sure how long he’s been on the Moby Dick when he hears the call to prepare to be boarded. He’s on the opposite side of the ship and hasn’t been paying attention to anything anyone tries to tell him so he has no idea who might be there. Still, he can’t help the hope that flares that he might be able to get a ride if he can sneak onto the other vessel.

“Phew! You guys are life savers! I wasn’t sure how much longer my boat was going to last, so thanks for this!” Ace freezes before he can walk out into the main portion of the deck to see who’s there. But he doesn’t need to. He **_knows_** that voice.

There is a moment of sheer, euphoric relief at hearing it. And then there is nothing but mind-numbing **_panic_**.

**_Why is he here?!_ **

Ace is moving again before the question is even done filtering through his head. He sprints into view and absently notes that several people (the blond, pompadour, fishman, **_Whitebeard_** ) glance at his approach in happy surprise, probably glad he’s taking an interest.

But the brunette cares about nothing except the new blond standing in the middle of the deck smiling sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

Sabo senses his approach immediately, meeting his eyes unerringly.

His brother’s clothes are shabby and torn and nothing like what the blond usually wears. Beyond him where Ace can just barely see the water, sits a decrepit little fishing vessel already halfway sunk into the ocean. His brother’s ship, _The Gentry_ , is nowhere to be seen.

“Ace, this is – ” the Whitebeard’s blond – Marco the Phoenix, First-Mate – tries to introduce him or explain or something else that Ace ignores like he has everything else while he’s been there. The man is interrupted when Ace strides past him and right up to Sabo.

Sabo doesn’t so much as blink as Ace fists a hand in the collar of his shirt. There are a few shouts at his actions. His brother **_has_** to be able to feel his trembling but does nothing but smile genially at him.

“What. The **_fuck_**. Are you **_doing here?!_** ” Ace tries to hiss, though ends up shouting desperately.

“Ah.” Sabo drops his arm from the back of his neck down to his side so he can prop it against his hip. “Saving your ass of course.” And then he **_smirks_**. Ace **_knew_** his brother was going to say something like that but is still shocked to hear it outright. Shocked and panicked because there might be two of them now, but they still can’t hope to take on a **_Yonko_**. Especially when Ace hasn’t eaten in days upon days.

(If he knew Sabo would show up alone, he would have swallowed the food along with his pride)

**_“Alone?!”_** This level of stress can’t be good for someone’s heart, Ace is sure. Sabo’s smirk gets wider.

“Well, Deuce didn’t call **_me_**.” And Ace blinks.

He knows his crew got away. He knows they wouldn’t abandon him. But he hasn’t really stopped to think what it might mean that he hasn’t heard a peep from them.

“Who…” He doesn’t finish his sentence as he releases his brother’s shirt. The blond tries to flatten the fabric and brush out any wrinkles. It’s a lost cause, but the action has Ace wondering why the blond is dressed like that. He doesn’t answer Ace’s lingering question.

“You know him, Ace?” Marco’s voice is carefully controlled curiosity, but neither brother misses the underlying current of danger. They both tense, but only Ace does so obviously.

“We’re brothers,” Sabo responds casually. Ace has never noticed how much he relies on his brother’s composure until now. With Sabo so calm and confident, it is hard for Ace to remain terrified and panicked.

The crew’s murmurs and any further questions are cut off before they can even start when a crewman sprints out from below deck holding a Den Den Mushi at the same time a shout rings out from the crow’s nest.

“ _Red Force_ is approaching!”

“Oyaji! Red Hair is on the Den Den Mushi! He’s requesting permission to come aboard!”

With all their attention either on the water and the approaching ship, or on Whitebeard and the communications officer, the crew misses the shared look between the brothers.

Finally. **_Finally_** , Ace **_grins_**.

His grin only grows wider and Sabo laughs outright as a familiar yell echoes across the water.

**“AAAACCCCCEEEEEEE!!!!”**

The brothers barely have time to brace themselves before a smaller brunette figure is slamming into them faster than the Whitebeard crew can register. Of course, they get tangled and roll across the deck, but Ace doesn’t care. His brothers are here. And Shanks is pulling up even as Ace and his brothers roll around on the ground.

Ace manages to free himself and push up into a seated position just in time to see Whitebeard and his crew’s reaction to Makino stepping onto deck from the _Red Force_.

Ace hadn’t noticed much about the crew holding him hostage, purposefully ignoring them most of the time, but he **_had_** noticed that there weren’t any women outside of the infirmary. So, he nudges his brothers to get them to pay attention as Makino fearlessly strides up to Edward Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, with Shanks on her heels.

“Are you Whitebeard?” Ace and Sabo can’t completely smother their snickers at Makino’s question. They know that **_she knows_** exactly who he is. Whitebeard laughs all the same and confirms that yes, he is.

“You’ve kidnapped my son.” Silence. The deck goes so quiet that Ace can hear the creaking of the boards beneath his hands.

Whitebeard does nothing but blink at the waif of a woman glaring at him. For once, he isn’t laughing. The shock seems to ripple out across the crew as Makino’s words sink in and get passed on. Frowns break out on several faces as Whitebeard turns just enough to look at Ace. The Mera Mera no Mi user remains where he’s lounging on the deck with his brothers but offers the other captain and Yonko a tip of his hat with his signature flaming finger.

Once Whitebeard’s gaze is back on Makino, Sabo hauls first himself then both brunettes to their feet. It is easy to push through the crowd back to Makino and Shanks, Luffy clinging to Ace’s back the whole way.

Ace doesn’t even bother questioning why Shanks hands Sabo a stack of clothes. He instead watches as piece by piece Sabo puts on the mockery of noble attire that has given him his epithet. Before long, the Bloody Gentleman tips his hat at the Whitebeards.

Ace doesn’t realize that no one has answered Makino until his adoptive mother is speaking again.

“His crew was very worried when a Yonko took down their Captain and then took him away.”

“As they should have been,” Shanks quips. Marco frowns at the man.

“So, they called you? Red Hair? I didn’t know you gave out your number to rookies.” Ace can’t tell who spoke, but whoever it is seems to settle at the scolding look Marco gives them over his shoulder.

“Me?” Shanks scoffs. “I don’t know anyone on that crew except for Ace. He won’t let me meet them.” This is said as Shanks turns and pouts at said brunette. Ace rolls his eyes at the man-child. Luffy laughs.

“Deuce called **_me_** ,” Makino cuts in. “And **_I_** called Shanks and Sabo.” Sabo tips his hat again at his semi-introduction.

“I thought I could sneak on board under the guise of a poor ship-wrecked fisherman and get Ace off under cover of dark, but I wasn’t as far ahead of the others as I thought.”

(Well, that explains the wardrobe change)

“My son is captain of his own crew and has no interest in joining yours. I trust he’s told you this?” Whitebeard blinks at the small woman again, but Marco at least looks vaguely chastised. As does most of the crew. “Forcing him to stay despite this goes against your reputation, Mr. Newgate. Unless, of course, that’s a carefully cultivated fake?” The timbre of her voice and tilt of her head give off the illusion of innocence to her question. But Ace doesn’t need to see her face to know that Makino’s eyes are hard and cold as stone.

Whitebeard finally relaxes back into his seat, releasing a low, rumbling chuckle.

“You’re right,” he admits. “But I didn’t know Ace already had a family. I merely wanted to help an old friend.”

Ace’s face goes slack as the man’s words sink in. As he realizes that the man never wanted **_Ace_** on his crew. He wanted **_Roger’s son_**.

Sabo scoffs. Luffy goes quiet and still. Makino straightens. Shanks stares.

Power ripples out from their small group. A good portion of the lower ranked crewmen on the Moby Dick drop to the floor. The commanders drop into balanced stances, ready to attack at the slightest movement. Whitebeard’s gaze focuses, growing serious.

Ace blinks in slight surprise even as Sabo tips his hat forward to hide his grin in the shadows it casts. Makino turns around slowly, the dark look wiped clean off her face. Shanks grins, then tips his head back and **_laughs_**.

“Oy, Crescent-stache,” Luffy nearly growls. “Ace is Ace. He’s not your friend.” Everyone on deck openly stares at the small brunette who has not moved from his position on Ace’s back.

“Sorry, Newgate,” Shanks calls out. “But I’ve been training these brats for years. They’re not yours, and they likely never will be – not after this. Now I have to get the little one back. Sayonara.”

Ace follows after Shanks with Sabo at his side and Luffy on his back. Makino watches them until they are clear across and on _Red Force_. She pauses one last time to look back at Whitebeard.

“One last thing, Mr. Newgate.” Whitebeard tips his head to show that he’s listening. “From one parent to another: how would you feel if Shanks had taken one of your sons? Or Kaidou? Or Big Mom?” Makino doesn’t wait for his response. Instead she spins on her heel and strides over to the other ship.

Ace couldn’t hear her, but Yasopp – who read her lips through his telescope from where he was watching in the crow’s nest – tells him later what her parting words were.

It isn’t the first time, and it probably won’t be the last, but Ace is **_so_** thankful that Makino took them from Dawn Island all those years ago.

(He won’t admit to anyone, least of all the man himself, but he’s also thankful that Shanks found them and decided to train them)

It isn’t until they’re out of sight of the Moby Dick that Ace remembers he was trying to avoid Shanks. The man is far more subtle in his approach than Ace expects. Which is how he manages to catch him off guard.

Shanks admits to knowing Ace’s father as they sail the calming waters. He tells him of his time as a cabin boy. How he also knew Ace’s mother, though for far less time. And he admits that he didn’t recognize Ace until he saw his name on the poster. Even then, it wasn’t **_Ace_** that he recognized, but his mother’s name. **_Portgas_**.

Ace finds that he isn’t mad. He’s barely even surprised. All he can do is laugh.

“You saved Luffy,” Ace finally gets out. Speaking his thoughts as they come to him, but meaning them, nonetheless. “That is far more important to me. Besides, you’re a lot more like my dad than Roger!” Ace walks off laughing, not noticing the look of shock he leaves Shanks with. He doesn’t see the Yonko again until he’s disembarking to rejoin his crew and the man is bawling as he waves dramatically from the rail.

Then it’s like he’s setting sail again. Sabo joins him so he can go meet back up with his own crew – he hasn’t checked in with Koala and he has only himself to blame for the chewing out he’ll get – and Makino, Luffy, and Shanks wave farewell as they sail in the opposite direction to return to East Blue.

Ace never does learn how long he was trapped on the Moby Dick. He doesn’t care enough to ask. But every so often, one of the crew will run into him on an island and ask how he’s doing.

Ace eventually decides they’re not so bad.

If he didn’t already have a family, he might have eventually joined them.

(That doesn’t mean he isn’t above calling in the favor they owe him for the whole thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Makino was supposed to be the star of this like she's usually supposed to be the star of all of them. But then Luffy was like "I wanna use Haki!" and well.... the title was supposed to be "Hell Hath No Fury [Like A Mother Scorned]" but then like I said, Luffy stepped in. But I couldn't think of a better title so I just left "Hell Hath No Fury" because their little family is terrifying. O.O
> 
> Don't forget to leave prompts in the Weakest Sea for things you'd like to see! I mean, you can leave them anywhere in this series really, but The Weakest Sea is where I go to look for them specifically. :) I've gotten some great ideas so far, so keep them coming please!


End file.
